


Mass Effect Fluff

by Vrafter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Competition, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: A little Shepard and Jack fluff.





	Mass Effect Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff I came up with

Shepard and Jack have been doing a pushup competition for at least an hour. Jack still hasn't dropped an inch of sweat while shepard is barely struggling to keep up with Jack’s count.

“Come on cupcake! Push yourself harder!” Jack said in a joking matter.

Shepard tried to pick up the pace but ends up collapsing face first on the ground. He breathes heavily as he slowly picks himself up off the ground and admits defeat.

“Ok…ok… you win this round.” Shepard said as he rest his hands on his waist, drenched in sweat.

“Oh Yeah! Owned your ass! Good try though loser.” Jack said as she pushes herself off the ground and steps closer to Shepard giving him a soft passionate kiss on the mouth.

Shepard then wraps his muscular arms around Jack’s waist and pulls her in for more passionate kissing.

“You ready for round two….in my bed?” Shepard said with a smirk on his face.

“You bet your sweet ass I am!” Jack said as she jumps into Shepard’s arms. She rests her head on his as he takes her to his captain’s quarters.


End file.
